Gelatin
'Gelatin, '''voiced by male actor Graham Taylor, is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again. He is currently a player on Team No-Name. Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Gelatin was not up for vote to join season 2. However, he was chosen to join by a YouTuber named DegrasssiFan, who won a contest created by carykh. With the Announcer's departure, Gelatin questions who the new host is going to be, prompting Puffball to sing, yeah who I wanna know, and Firey says that it should be recommended character TV who did not make it into the second season. After Match went back to Pencil's team after a rule was announced that players may switch teams any time they wanted to, Gelatin followed her, stating that he "likes to be on the stronger team." This makes all of the competitors but Donut join the team. Later on, two other competitors joined Donut's team. Due to the unfair teams of 19 > 3, Gelatin's team easily triumphed the other team, and Gelatin was safe from elimination. Get Digging In episode 2 of BFDIA, the competition is to make yoylestew. Golf Ball assigns jobs to people. She assigns Gelatin, Needle, Spongy, Puffball, Book, and Ice Cube to go get yoyleberries from Yoyleland. During the flight, Spongy, Book, and Ice Cube fall into the forest, leaving Puffball, Gelatin, and Needle. They arrive at Yoyleland after several days of flying. While Gelatin and Needle are collecting the yoyleberries, Leafy appears. She is metal from eating yoyleberries and starts throwing knives at them out of anger after Needle slaps her. Puffball flies them out of there and back to the competition. Gelatin's team loses due to the fact that their stew tasted too sharp and they went overboard with the quantity and the ingredients. Zeeky Boogy Doog Gelatin is seen always holding a syringe filled with liquid nitrogen. His first appearance in the episode is when he is seen on the Eiffel Tower. When the Puffball Speaker Box says that it is time for Cake at Stake, Gelatin says "huh?" after hearing that, then the Puffball Speaker Box tells Nickel to go up and the contestants on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Pin then says that she can do it, and starts to shake the tower. After Book froze Firey and Tennis Ball, Gelatin uses the same "well read" joke that Firey and Tennis Ball used, Book, who is obviously angry, freezes Gelatin, who is later thrown off and then falls into the hands of Match. Gelatin is later thawed, and explains he has one dose of anti-poison left, which he gives to Teardrop, after being convinced by Nickel. Right after Ruby recovered Flower, Gelatin froze her. During the challenge in Golf Ball's underground factory, he asks why Golf Ball has an incinerator, to which Golf Ball refuses to tell, and then the two almost fall in the incinerator, yet that is only because of a golf ball-activated safety net. When Golf Ball goes away from the net, it disappears, making Gelatin die and fall into the incinerator making some of himself splatter onto the walls of the incinerator. At the end of the episode, he is seen with Flower, who throws a bug at him, and smugly asked how he feels, however, Gelatin reveals he is immune to bug poison, and soon freezes Flower again. Then Evil Leafy goes inside Flower, who is frozen, and goes inside her body, making unusual patterns. Then Yellow Face pops up, saying "HELLO!!!", and the episode ends. Trivia *DegrassiFan is not Graham Taylor (or even aware of him), as confirmed by a comment on the video that introduced Gelatin into BFDI. *Gelatin is one of contestants not voiced by Michael or Cary Huang. **The others are Nickel who is voiced by Adam Katz (AnimationEpic, creator of Inanimate Insanity) Dora and Ice Cube who is now voiced buy Tblizzi *Gelatin is one of two characters who made it into season 2 by a method other than viewer votes; the other being Golf Ball. *Gelatin and Yellow Face weren't originally up for voting. *Coincidentally, both Gelatin and his voice actor both start with the letter 'G'. *Gelatin is the first person to spin the wheel. **The second person is Ruby. *Gelatin, along with David and Firey are the only contestants to be immune to bugs, as said in the end of Zeeky Boogy Doog and in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, respectively. *Gelatin has been seen with a liquid nitrogen syringe since Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 *Gelatin owns a restaurant known as Gelatin's Steakhouse, which was mentioned by Bubble in Get in the Van. * There is a possibility that he is insane as shown in Get in the Van. *Along with Donut and Fries,he is the only BFDIA contestant to be a food object. *It is possible him and Firey are friends. Gallery Gelatin.png|Plain & original Gelatin Gelatin 4.png Gelatin 5.png Gelatin 6.png Gelatin Icon.png|Gelatin's idle Gelati BFDIA.png Gelatin8.png|So who's the host gonna be? Used in ''Yeah who I wanna know Gelatin 10.png Gelatin 9.png|Gelatin holding ice syringe Gelatin Beta.png|Gelatin's original design Gelatin 8.png Uhhhhhh.png|"Uhhhhhh..." Do I not look happy to you.png|"Do I not look happy to you?" gelatin..PNG|"So, Who's the host gonna be?" soggy.PNG |"Ew, Gross! I'm all soggy!" Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Gelatin stands by as Firey declares it's time for Cake at Stake image.afterpushing.jpg|"That's better" Image.BLOATED.jpg|Fisheye Gelatin Dont ever do that again.png|Don't ever do that again -Gelatin Gelatin bfdia 5a.png Gelatin kills Leafy.png|Gelatin kills Metal Leafy with a hammer Frozen 3.PNG|Gelatin gets frozen from saying "Well read!" to Book. Gelatin2.png Gelatin New.png Frozen evil leafy's back.jpg Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Characters Category:Males Category:One Time Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Food Category:BFDIA